


Ladybug as Mayor?

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Everyone Loves Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers for Reverser, We Are All Alya Césaire, the government sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: Reverser made me think about how much Mayor Bourgeois doesn’t do and how much Ladybug does do.So I decided to make Ladybug crush him in an election.





	Ladybug as Mayor?

“This is Nadja Chamack, reporting on an unusual situation. Many exit polls for the Paris mayoral race have shown that many people have wrote in a name that wasn’t on the list: Ladybug.”  
“WHAT?”, yelled Marinette. “They want ME? But I’m… I’m too young!”  
The TV screen switched to a girl with a Ladybug for Mayor T shirt. “She’s practically the mayor- all Mr. Bourgeois does is hog money for his daughter while she does his job and way more as just a teen.” Marinette giggled at that statement, but then looked at Tikki. “I can’t.” Tikki nodded and said, “It may seem hard, but just remember that all it is is signing papers and giving speeches in addition to what you do now. And these people are crazy, I don’t think the town would be crazy enough to elect you out of all people.”

* * *

 

Later at night, Marinette was napping when she got woken up by cheering, the sound of fireworks and a phone call. Marinette rose out of bed, walked to her phone and answered the call without looking who it was.  
“BUGABOO! Or should I say Mayor Bugaboo.”  
“Chat Noir? Mayor Bugaboo? Is this a joke?”  
“Nope. Have you been living under a rock, m’lady? Turn on the TV!”  
Marinette turned on the TV and saw the headline.  
“LADYBUG ELECTED MAYOR OF PARIS.”  
“They were crazy enough to do THAT? Well, my kwami told me that it would be easy. I’ll do fine.”  
“Ok, m’lady. Just go to the stadium, they’re going crazy over your win there and I think they’d want to hear from you.”

Marinette hung up the phone and looked at Tikki. “Did you see that?”  
“Yes, Marinette. This is insane, but you can do it. At least it’s better than having Chloe’s dad for the billionth year in a row.”  
Marinette laughed and nodded. “Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

 

At the Parc de Princes stadium, red and black filled the seats and the air as Ladybug’s fans set off fireworks, threw streamers and confetti and blew into noisemakers to celebrate. Right when she was on the roof of the building right by the stadium, Ladybug stared at the crowd, taking it all in. _I doubted myself at the beginning, but now I’m glad Paris accepts me as myself._ The cheering grew louder as Chat Noir joined Ladybug on the roof and said, “Ready, bugaboo?”  
“I guess. There’s no turning back now.”

The duo jumped into the stadium, causing more loud cheering. Safely on the ground, Ladybug awkwardly waved to the crowd with Chat Noir by her side, thinking of how strangely pleasant it would be at school with Chloe not bragging about her daddy being the mayor anymore. After a moment, a random person in a Ladybug T-shirt came out of the stands and into the green grassy field, holding a megaphone. “Ok, make some noise for the protector and new mayor of Paris… the one, the only, the miraculous… LADYBUG!” The person handed the megaphone under the cover of cheering to Ladybug and ran back into the crowd.

“Um, hi. I don’t know why I was elected into this, but I… I… I accept. This, um, unexpected turn of events, will, um, help me make Paris a better place. I may not be perfect, but I’ll try my best, because I believe in this city, and it will only be a matter of time before Chat Noir and I defeat Hawkmoth. Thanks…”  
“MY BUGABOO RULES!” Ladybug felt something strange on her cheek, which turned out to be Chat Noir’s lips. She giggled a bit before kissing Chat Noir back and hugging him to the sound of cheering.

* * *

 

The next day at school, Marinette arrived to Chloe yelling at Alya. “Fools like you who voted for a lame superhero are the reason why my daddy lost his job. Thanks a lot.”  
“Well, it’s been years, and it’s time for change. What did your dad do, space dumpsters?”  
“He stopped that.”  
“Because of who?”  
“Um… it was his decision.”  
“Ladybug. Boom. She’s going to make Paris rock.”

 

 


End file.
